


Bad Blood

by BellaP3891



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Swearing, Tony doesn't give a damn anymore, Tony is tired of everyone's bullshit
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaP3891/pseuds/BellaP3891
Summary: Para título de conversa: Tony não é obrigado a nada e está na hora dele deixar isto bem claro para o mundo. E para os Vingadores.





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens da Marvel não me pertencem. Só estou me divertindo um pouco com eles.

 

Foi um mês após a Guerra Civil que a notícia de que o Homem de Ferro havia se aposentado chegou aos ouvidos de um certo grupo de fugitivos que escondia-se em Wakanda.

Inicialmente eles não estavam muito crédulos sobre a veracidade da notícia, até acessarem a internet e ver que a mesma estava no _top trending_ mundial no Twitter, era amplamente discutida em grupos do Facebook, tornara-se _hashtags_ no Instagram e no Tumblr, muitos positivos, apoiando a decisão de Tony Stark, mas a sua maioria eram duras críticas a esta mudança. Muitas severamente ofensivas. E alguns poucos duvidavam de que a novidade fosse realmente verdade, diziam que era apenas uma jogada de marketing visto que a popularidade do Homem de Ferro estava em baixa pois ele brigara com o Capitão América, obrigando um dos primeiros e maiores heróis do planeta ir esconder-se sabe-se lá onde.

Por um momento o próprio Capitão América duvidou que a notícia fosse verdade. Ser o Homem de Ferro era a paixão da vida de Tony, mas duas semanas de silêncio, sem nenhum pronunciamento das Indústrias Stark, e a sua doce ilusão foi jogada pelo ralo quando o próprio Tony apareceu em frente aos repórteres em uma coletiva de imprensa que estava sendo televisionada para o mundo inteiro e assistida com avidez pelo dito grupo de fugitivos.

– Boa tarde. – Tony disse ao microfone, com um tom de voz calmo e nenhum sorriso em seu rosto completamente mudado.

Quando Tony apareceu diante das câmeras, Steve não foi o único a exclamar de choque diante de tamanha mudança. Tony parecia mais jovem, mas isto provavelmente era efeito da maquiagem que estava escondendo as linhas de expressão e o eterno ar de cansaço que o engenheiro carregava sob os olhos, o cabelo castanho estava extremamente curto, aparado a máquina e o combo cavanhaque + bigode tornou-se uma barba rala. Ele não usava os óculos de lentes coloridas e o seu terno, camisa e gravata eram de cores sóbrias. Entre os dedos longos e pálidos ele carregava um tablet que depositou suavemente sobre o púlpito.

– Primeiramente eu gostaria de ratificar a notícia dada pelas Indústrias Stark há duas semanas. Sim, o Homem de Ferro não mais exercerá as suas funções daqui por diante. Ele foi oficialmente aposentado e como tal não será mais convocado para combate. – um burburinho começou no salão de conferência e era óbvio que os jornalistas ali presente mal se aguentavam para começarem o bombardeio de perguntas. – Segundo, eu gostaria de apresentar-lhes o sr. Montgomery e a srta. Falls, chefes do departamento legal das Indústrias Stark. – Tony apontou para um homem e uma mulher de trinta e poucos anos, bem vestidos, de expressões sérias e sentados ao fundo da sala, observando minuciosamente cada movimento de cada pessoa naquele local. – Eles estão aqui para avaliarem as perguntas que vocês irão fazer. Visto que o meu anúncio de aposentadoria não apenas causou furor ao redor do mundo, mas reações nada agradáveis de certos indivíduos, beirando a ofensa explícita e ameaças a minha segurança e de todos aqueles relacionados ao nome Stark, é a nova política da companhia repreender toda e qualquer repercussão negativa baseada em opiniões preconceituosas. Portanto eu os alerto para terem cuidado em suas perguntas, o sr. Montgomery e a srta. Falls não são de brincar em serviço.

O aviso causou um silêncio sepulcral na sala, pois foi dado em um tom que não denotava ameaça, mas sim uma afirmação explícita de que as Indústrias Stark iriam processar até o último centavo, sem nenhuma piedade, quem saísse da linha ali dentro. E havia, também, uma ausência de emoção na voz de Tony que era assustadora. Parecia que o homem estava ali recitando um tedioso trabalho de mestrado do que realmente dando uma coletiva de impressa, coisa na qual ele era mestre em fazer e geralmente fazia com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto e muitas piadinhas.

– Podemos começar? – Tony declarou e demorou-se um segundo para todos saírem de seu estupor e então levantarem as mãos. O bilionário apontou para alguém a sua direita, uma jovem jornalista que pôs-se de pé e hesitou um pouco antes de dizer:

– E quando a ameaça for global? O Homem de Ferro oferecerá socorro?

– Não. – foi a resposta curta e seca de Tony, a resposta que fez o coração de Steve parar por um segundo em seu peito e ele trocar olhares horrorizados com os Vingadores ao seu redor. A jornalista abriu a boca para continuar a pergunta, mas Tony foi mais rápido do que ela. – Tony Stark irá ajudar se assim for requisitado, mas o Homem de Ferro não será incluído neste pacote.

– Mas o Homem de Ferro não é você? – uma mulher a esquerda de Tony interrompeu a colega. Era uma jovem bonita, de cabelo loiro, olhos claros e expressão teimosa no rosto afilado.

– Srta. Everhart, espere a sua vez ou será convidada a se retirar. – Tony disse isto trocando um olhar com um dos seguranças na sala que mexeu-se levemente no lugar para mostrar que faria o que o homem atrás do púlpito ordenasse sem nem ao menos hesitar. A srta. Everhart ficou pálida diante da implicação de que se ela não se comportasse, seria escoltada para fora dali a força, se necessário. Os lábios vermelho fecharam-se em um estalo antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mais que a condenasse.

Mais um silêncio sepulcral dominou a sala. Tony nunca ameaçou retirar um jornalista mais afoitos ou abusados das coletivas. Ele sempre ria e contornava a situação com piadas e ironias.

– Alguma outra pergunta? – ele continuou quando viu que Everhart iria se comportar. Novamente as pessoas hesitaram antes de erguer as mãos. Tony apontou para outro jornalista, que pôs-se de pé.

– E as ações das Indústrias Stark? É sabido que as oscilações nas mesmas tem como maior influência as ações do Homem de Ferro.

– Curiosamente elas estão estáveis e crescendo. – Tony respondeu. – Aparentemente as pessoas consideravam as Indústrias Stark um investimento de risco, já que o seu dono poderia ser morto a qualquer momento. Agora não é mais o caso.

Outro jornalista foi escolhido.

– O Homem de Ferro não irá mais ajudar. Mas e Tony Stark?

– Tony Stark irá ajudar dentro de suas capacidades como cidadão civil de acordo com as necessidades do povo e da vontade das pessoas. – outro jornalista pôs-se de pé ao ser escolhido.

– E quanto aos Vingadores?

– O que tem eles?

– Irão acabar?

– Aconselho a perguntar isto para a ONU. Com a queda da SHIELD e a minha aposentadoria, ela agora é a responsável pela Iniciativa Vingadores. – o quê? Steve pensou, chocado. A declaração de Tony foi um explícito: “os Vingadores não são mais problema meu” e isto doeu mais do que Steve gostaria de admitir. Tony estava lavando as mãos em relação a eles, sem nenhum remorso, pelo que podia ver em seu rosto impassível.

– Os EUA pretendem anistiar os Vingadores? – outro repórter perguntou e Tony inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado, manifestando a primeira emoção em seu rosto desde que aquela coletiva começou: confusão.

– Steve Rogers e companhia não são mais Vingadores. A ONU está avaliando se mantêm ou não a Iniciativa e caso a decisão seja positiva, novos Vingadores serão recrutados. De preferência pessoas que sigam as leis e ouçam os pedidos e as vontades do povo. – isto foi mais do que uma alfinetada, foi uma facada na boca do estômago deles. Clint xingou impropérios em alto e bom som, Sam ofegara ao seu lado, Wanda murmurava coisas sem sentido sob a respiração, com um brilho avermelhado nos olhos, Scott estava pálido e Steve não sabia o que pensar.

– E quanto as acusações de que a sua decisão de aposentadoria não é apenas covarde e egoísta, mas um resultado da culpa de ter expulsado o Capitão América de seu próprio país? – outro repórter perguntou e Clint soltou uma exclamação vitoriosa, querendo saber como Tony reagiria a isto, mas Stark apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e manteve a irritante calma que ostentava desde o início da coletiva.

– Por que a minha decisão é covarde e egoísta? Só porque eu resolvi colocar a minha saúde e segurança em primeiro lugar? Primeiramente eu gostaria de explicar que em nenhum momento eu tive a obrigação de seguir como Homem de Ferro após a minha fuga do Afeganistão. Acredito que a ideia de manter este projeto permaneceu devido a culpa, sim, de ter sido cego para o que acontecia ao meu redor, para o que acontecia dentro da minha própria empresa, mas também confesso que eu poderia ter feito as coisas de maneira diferente. Eu não precisava vestir uma armadura e arriscar a minha vida por aí. Eu poderia fazer tudo pelos meios legais, mas esses seriam mais demorados e paciência nunca foi o meu forte. Manter o Homem de Ferro foi mais como manter um vício do que realmente uma obrigação de redimir erros passados que, sinceramente, aconteceram mais por culpa de terceiros do que minha. Mas eu sempre fui um aficionado por controle e saber que por um momento eu perdi o controle da minha própria vida, da minha própria empresa, o que causou desastres e mortes de inocentes, foi o que mais impulsionou a existência do Homem de Ferro. Por isso, eu peço desculpas, mas agora está na hora de abandonar o vício e procurar outros meios menos desastrosos de ajudar.

O quê? Steve perdeu o ar. Tony simplesmente estava desistindo do Homem de Ferro como se este tivesse sido mais um empecilho do que algo benéfico em sua vida? Como assim? O que havia acontecido com aquele homem que vivia de ajudar os outros, que voava mísseis para dentro de portais, que dizia ao inimigo que morreria lutando? O que aconteceu?

– Quanto a expulsar Capitão América do próprio país, o que o faz crer que ele saiu dos EUA?

– Bem, existem mandados de busca e apreensão para Steve Rogers, Scott Lang, Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton e Sam Wilson, não apenas nos EUA, mas como na Alemanha, Romênia e Nigéria. Então é lógico presumir que como o último lugar que o Capitão foi visto foi na Alemanha, que ele não tenha voltado aos EUA por causa desses mandados.

– Ainda sim não vejo como eu tenha expulsado o capitão Rogers dos EUA. – o repórter abriu a boca para responder a Tony, mas hesitou quando viu o olhar do outro homem sobre si. – Eu li os comentários na internet. – Tony completou quando viu que o jornalista não diria mais nada. – E acho que muitos possuem uma absurda ingenuidade e ignorância sobre os fatos, o que é realmente preocupante. Primeiro, eu sou apenas um empresário. Sim, sou extremamente rico, sim, possuo influências na política, economia e nas reviravoltas sociais, como vários outros na mesma posição que eu possuem, mas eu não sou o dono do mundo, eu não sou o chefe de estado dos EUA, da Alemanha, da Romênia e da Nigéria. Eu não dei a ordem de prisão. Mais ainda, as pessoas parecem esquecer que Rogers e companhia são cidadãos do mundo, portanto são subordinados as leis de seus países de origens, assim como a leis internacionais se assim as violarem, o que eles fizeram. Então eles precisam ser presos sim, eles não estão acima da lei. Ninguém está, nem mesmo eu.

Clint soltou um ruído de escárnio e a cara dele era muito parecida com a de alguns repórteres em cena. A cara de alguém que não engolia a história de que nem mesmo Stark estava acima da lei.

– Vamos lembrá-los então? – Tony continuou ao ver as expressões descrentes nos rostos dos jornalistas. – 1992. Ano complicado. Vocês se lembram? Provavelmente não. Muitos de vocês parecem bem novos, provavelmente a maioria nasceu em 1992. Mas os mais velhos devem se recordar. Ano difícil pra mim, eu não saía da mídia. Foi logo depois que meus pais morreram. Sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll eram o meu lema. E com isto, várias infrações. Muitas acusações de arruaça, dirigir sob influência de entorpecentes, brigas. Algumas foram resolvidas com fiança e pagamento de multa, mas outras resultaram em alguns meses na cadeia e serviço comunitário. Todas as minhas penas foram cumpridas, a lei foi aplicada de acordo e em nenhum momento eu fugi de minhas punições, mesmo sendo Tony Stark. Rogers também não deveria. Quem quer ser exemplo, tem que dar o exemplo.

Outro silêncio sepulcral e parecia que aos poucos a imprensa estava se dando conta de que não conseguiria massacrar Tony Stark, que não conseguiria transformá-lo no bode expiatório como sempre fizeram. Que hoje, eles seriam os massacrados.

As rodadas de perguntas continuaram, mais brandas e totalmente sem nenhum cunho informativo. Parecia que a expressão séria de Tony, as suas acusações e falta de emoções tinha intimidado à todos, o suficiente para eles praticamente hesitarem ao levantar as mãos.

– Srta. Everhart. – Tony apontou para a repórter loira que interrompera mais cedo.

– Então você vai simplesmente ignorar o pedido de socorro das pessoas? Ignorar os apelos delas, dar as costas para o mundo? Tomar a saída covarde, como muitos estão dizendo? – Everhart perguntou com ferocidade, não se deixando intimidar por aquele novo Tony Stark, mesmo que ele estivesse a assustando um pouco com as suas novas atitudes.

– Não. Como disse antes, continuarei ajudando dentro das minhas capacidades como cidadão civil.

– Mas você poderia fazer muito mais como Homem de Ferro! – Everhart soltou, furiosa.

– Poderia, verdade. A questão é se _eu_ quero. – a resposta seca foi como um tapa na cara não apenas de Christine, mas daqueles que estavam na sala e de todos que assistiam a coletiva de imprensa. – As razões para a minha aposentadoria são de cunho pessoal e que não lhes interessa. A razão do porquê eu não penso em voltar atrás em minha decisão é a seguinte: eu cansei de todos vocês. Cansei de ser massacrado pelos meus erros que são ínfimos comparados aos meus acertos. Cansei de carregar a culpa das burradas dos outros nas minhas costas, de consertar as burradas dos outros. Cansei de ser amado e odiado por nenhuma razão aparente, de ser acusado de todos os males que acontecem neste mundo como se eu fosse uma entidade onipotente e onipresente, ao invés de um simples ser humano como outro qualquer. Um que sangra, que apanha, que sofre, que cansou de todos vocês. Se você acha que _eu_ , como civil não treinado, deveria arriscar a minha vida e a segurança dos meus entes queridos para salvar estranhos, então eu te convido a fazer o mesmo srta. Everhart. Porque é fácil julgar e acusar quando se esta na segurança de sua casa, escondendo-se covardemente atrás da tela de seu computador, enquanto os outros estão fazendo o trabalho sujo por você. Mas não mais. Eu não sou obrigado a nada. Existem profissionais treinados para este tipo de socorro e a eles eu devo o meu respeito e a eles que vocês irão recorrer de agora em diante se quiserem ajuda, porque o Homem de Ferro está aposentado! Para sempre! Coletiva encerrada! – declarou com altivez e ferocidade, recolhendo o tablet de sobre o púlpito e sendo escoltado por seguranças para fora de uma sala silenciosa diante do choque.

Uma sala silenciosa como aquela sala de Wakanda, onde o grupo terminava de assistir, chocados, a coletiva.

A televisão foi desligada por Steve que, com dedos trêmulos, segurava o controle na direção dela.

– O que foi isto? – ele perguntou, ainda tentando compreender o que tinha visto, o que tinha ouvido.

– Isto... – Natasha entrou na sala, após observar em silêncio não apenas a coletiva, mas a reação de todos ali em relação a esta. – É Tony dizendo que se nós estivermos pegando fogo, ele não irá levantar um dedo para apagar as chamas. – ela caminhou até Steve e tirou de entre os dedos ainda trêmulos o controle remoto e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Isto é Tony Stark dizendo: “fodam-se vocês”.

 


End file.
